Skyway Avenue
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Bella is a single mother. She never dates because she dosnt want to get hurt again. Bella thinks she is happy with the way her life is, but what will happen when she meets the sexy and sweet Doctor Edward Cullen?
1. Meetings

**A/N: hey guys. This is my new story called Skyway Avenue. I LOVE We the Kings and there will be a lot of references to them and their songs in this story just to tell you. Just to clear things up, this story is ALL HUMAN! Okay so I will shut up now and let you read, ENJOY!**

Bella Pov:

_Beep Beep Beep_. Stupid alarm clock! I rolled over in my bed that I share with me, myself and I , and got out of bed. As I was walking to the kitchen to make breakfast I first peeked in Juliet's room to make sure she was asleep. Juliet is my daughter that I had when I was just out of high school. The guy wasn't even my boyfriend, it was just one time, but I guess that's all it took.

Well he left after I told him I was pregnant and I haven't seen him since. But, Juliet is my everything, and I don't regret having her. She's 3 and talks non-stop, but she's adorable. She looks a lot like me, which I am thankful for because if she looked like James, then I would just be reminded of him every time I looked at her.

I'm not saying I would love her any less, it would just be harder.

I was in the kitchen making her favorite pancakes when I heard her calling my name from upstairs. I have tried to get her to use a "big girl bed" but she won't do it, so I just let her sleep in her crib. She is petite, so she still fits.

"Morning baby" I said as I walked in the room. Her room walls were painted pink (of course) and she had stuffed animals everywhere.

"Mommy!" her sweet voice rang as I picked her up.

"Did you have good dreams last night?" I asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously and told me all about her dream, which mostly consisted of her riding on a pony.

I had my back turned her to start the pancakes, and then I heard a big crash.

I turned around and she started crying in pain.

"Baby! What happened?" I frantically asked as I picked her up.

"I was_ –sob- _trying to _–sob-_ get into the _–sob-_ chair and I fell!" she squealed.

"What hurt's honey?" I asked in a attempt to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"My arms hurts really bad." I looked at her arm, and decided it would be better to make sure she didn't break it and go to the hospital. I turned off the stove, grabbed my purse and rushed out of the house.

I strapped her in the car seat and speed off toward the hospital. I called my brother Jasper who I co own a bakery with and told him everything that happened. I told him not to worry and I would call him later.

I rushed into the emergency room with a crying Juliet in my arms and checked in.

After about an hour or so they called us back.

"Mommy, am I going to die?" Juliet asked

I laughed slightly and said "Of course not sweetie. You probably just have a broken arm." I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The door opened and in walked in, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. No bella, all men are the same, they date you , then the whole child thing freaks them out and you never hear from them again.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Edward." he said with a shy smile. Could he actually be interested in me? Ha not likely.

"Please call me Bella." I told him

"Ok Bella, can you tell me what happened to Juliet today?" he asked and smiled widely at Juliet.

"Well I had my back to her, and she said she was trying to sit in the chair, but fell and landed on her arm."

He got on his knee's so he would be at Juliet's level and gently took her arm.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay sweetie?" he said in a sweet voice. He softly applied pressure to her arm and she yelped.

"Ok will you two come with me for x-ray's please?"

We followed him into the x-ray room and I held her hand as they did the x-rays.

"Well, it's not a break, but almost. I think that she was just mostly shocked by the situation. I will but her arm in a splint to prevent farther damages." He explained to me and smiled that beautiful crooked smile. NO! Stop Bella.

She stopped crying about 30 minutes ago so that was good. "Mommy, I'm hungry." She said in that sweet voice of hers.

"I was just planning on going to Chuckee Cheese to eat" Edward winked at me "Would you and your Mom like to come?" he asked.

"Please mommy can we?!" she begged. Normally I would be kinda creeped if a stranger asked us out to lunch, but there was something about Edward. It's like a strange pull to him.

"We wouldn't want to impose." I told him. I can't let my guard down, I'll just get hurt.

"Please, I insist." He told us. I looked over at Juliet and she gave me her famous puppy dog yes.

"Alright fine!" I said acting like I didn't want to, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Apparently he noticed to because he smiled gratefully at me.

I had a feeling, this was going to be a very interesting meal.

**A/N: ok so do you love it? Hate it? I need to know so I know if I should continue! Please please tell me! ****also if you like We The King's first of all you are my new best friend lol and second on their myspace they asked if you could call your local radio station and put in a good word for Secret Valentine since it's starting to be on the radio!!!! WTK3 lol so yea tell me if you liked this chapter**


	2. Chuckee Cheese

**A/N: ok so I got a pretty good response for the story so I will continue:)**

"Mommy, will you buy me some tokens to play?" Juliet asked me with those puppy dog eyes again.

"Sure baby." I said pulling out my wallet but Edward stopped me.

"I will pay for them." He told me

"No, I can't let you do that."

"I invited you so, it's only fair that I pay" he said with that velvet voice and beautiful smile, so I couldn't help but give in.

"Thank you." I told him with an un-avoidable smile.

"Anytime." He said as he was paying for the tokens and pizza. Bella, why did you let yourself come here? You know you will just end up getting hurt.

We let Juliet go play and found a booth to sit at and he set beside me. Most kids were at school, so it wasn't too crowded.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself."

Why would he want to know about me? I'm boring and plain.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." He said then turned red. "I mean…what's your job?"

"Well, when I was little, I always love cooking with my Mom. I co-own a bakery with my brother Jasper. He's 2 years older than me. His girlfriends name is Alice and she's my best friend." Wait; could this Edward, be the Edward that's Alice's brother?!

I was about to ask, but he beat me to it. "Wait, you mean your brother is Jasper Swan?"

"Yes! Wow, that just clicked with me. You are the famous Edward."

"And you're the famous Bella. I can't believe I didn't realize it before." He said with the exact amount of surprise as I was feeling. I and Alice had only known each other a short amount of time, but we instantly became best friends.

"Wow… this is surprising." I said with a laugh

"Yes it certainly is. Well, enough about my sister, I want to hear about you." He said in a playful tone.

"Well, obviously I have a daughter; she's 3 and is amazing." I told him.

"I absolutely love children." He said with a fond smile looking over a Juliet. We talked till the pizza came. "Is it ok if I go get Juliet?" he asked in a shy voice.

I smiled at him "Of course." I watched as he walked over to her and told her the pizza was here. Then one thing really surprised me, something she rarely even does to her own family besides me. She lifted her arms up to him and asked him to pick her up. He agreed in a heartbeat. As he walked over I could see how much he was enjoying that.

We all talked casually while we ate and Juliet asked if we could stay a little bit longer. Of course we agreed.

"You know, she rarely ever asked people besides me to pick her up." I told him

His eye brows raised "Really?"

"Yep, not even most family members, she prefers to walk."

"Wow." Was all he said, but I could tell that he already cared for her and he didn't want to seem like creepy excited.

"Are you sure we aren't keeping you from the hospital?"

"No, I asked for the day off when we were leaving. There are extra doctors there."

"You didn't have to do that." I mumbled shyly.

"But I wanted too." He said and took my hand. I glanced down at our connected hands and he took that as a bad sign and let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm being to forward." He mumbled.

I immediately took his hand again. For some reason I couldn't bear the thought of him not thinking I didn't want him to do that. "No! No really it's just that, for me, all the guys I have dated are the same; they go out on one date, find out about Juliet and take off." I confessed, not knowing what was making me be so open with this man I just me.

He gently cupped my face with his hand and said, "Well, they are all stupid for not being able to see what a wonderful person they are giving up" I looked up into his eyes, and I could tell that he meant every word he just said.

I had a feeling Edward Cullen was going to be different…

**A/N: thanks for reading guys, tell me what you think!**


	3. Our first

A/N: thanks guys!!

Finally Juliet used all of her tokens and we were about to leave. I was strapping her in while Edward was behind me.

"Bella, look, I know that we just met, but would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Think about it Bella, he obviously likes Juliet, maybe he is different. "I would really like that I told him honestly. A smile of full relief came across his face.

"Juliet, do you go to pre-school?"

"Yes, I go to pre-school." She said in her beautiful bubbly voice. Oh no… school… teacher… conference…today!

"Man, I'm supposed to her parent teacher conference in 30 minutes!"

"Do you have a baby sitter for her?" he asked

"Yes, Alice always babysits, since she works from home."

"NO MOMMY I WANT EDWARD TO STAY!" Juliet screamed.

"Don't worry; Alice is my sister, so I will still stay, but only if it's okay with your mom." He told her. They both looked up at me hopefully

I laughed and said of course.

We chatted until we reached Alice's house. Edward got out and picked up Juliet. I told them I'd be back in about an hour.

EPOV:

I walked up to Alice's door and knocked waiting to see her surprised face when she saw who I was carrying.

She opened the door and said "Edward, why are you carrying my best friend's daughter? AND WHY IS SHE WEARING A SPLINT?!"

"Juliet, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine.

"Alice, calm down" I said as I walked in and sat on the couch. "Juliet fell off a chair this morning and Bella brought her in. it's no broken, but it is hurt. Well, I asked her and Bella to come to lunch with me, and then Bella had to go to the parent teacher conference. Since my car is in the shop, we took her car." I explained. I almost exploded with laughter from the look on Alice's face.

"What! This is great!"

"Yea, I just hope she likes me back."

BPOV:

As I drove away I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I was exceedingly happy. I knew that this time would be different, Edward would be different. I can't wait till tomorrow!

When I was finally done with the conference I sped back to Alice's house.

I walked in just like I always do and she does to me. "Hey guys, thanks for watching her." I said with a smile.

As me, Edward, and Juliet were walking to the car Edward said "How did the conference go?"

"Ummmm….fine…" I told him. He could tell there was something more, but didn't push it.

I strapped Juliet in and we all got in the car and I took him home.

Edward and I have been going on dates for about 2 weeks. It feels like a life time though. Tonight Juliet is going over to Alice's and her and Rosalie, my other Brother Emmett's girlfriend, will babysit her while I and Edward go on a date.

I got ready and I had to admit, I looked good. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress that Alice gave me for my date tonight. Since she is a designer (who has her own design studio attached to her house) she gets lots of dresses and she gave me this one. **(I can't really describe it, link on profile.)**

I heard a knock on my front door and I raced down (as fast as I could in these heels) to get the door. I opened the door with a smile on my face, but his reaction surprised me.

"Bella, I wanted to do this at the end of the night, but you look so beautiful." He said and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Our first kiss!! Even though we have been on a few dates we haven't kissed till now. He pulled back and smiled that beautiful breath taking smile.

"I'm glad you didn't wait." I said boldly. He laughed and shook his head "What am I going to do with you?" he joked as he pulled me in for a hug.

Tonight is going to be very fun…

A/N: sorry it's so short; I promise the next one will be lots longer.


	4. Stuff happens

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Btw Juliet is spending the night with alice and rose.**

He took my hand and led me out the door. When his car came into view I gasped.

"Where's the Volvo?"

"At my house, this is my special occasion car. It's an Aston Martin."

"Oh, and what would this special occasion be?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"You will just have to wait and see little missy." He said and matched my smirk and I giggled at the nickname. We walked to the car and of course he helped me in. Once I was seated he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

Even though I just met edward, I feel like I have known him my whole life. I have no doubt in my mind that I am in love with him. But, I won't confess these feelings until and am 100 percent sure that he feels the same way. I just really hope he does.

He smiled at me and I looked into his beautiful green eyes that held nothing but love.

He got in the driver's side and I groaned when I remembered his driving and he just chuckled at my response. We got to the restaurant and got out of the car, walking hand in hand to the door.

The hostess led us to a private booth in the back, and im guessing edward reserved this table because it had a rose on it with a note attached. The note read:

_To my beautiful Bella._

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the sweet gesture. We chatted through dinner as we sat beside each other and ate our dinner. He reached for my hands and took them in his.

"Bella, I know that we just met, but I feel like I have known you for so long. I can't describe this feeling. I have never felt so strongly for anyone other than family and friends, but no one I have dated.

"It's like I would do anything for you, anything to see that beautiful smile. You don't have to say it back, but I think you should know how I feel. Bella, I love you…so much." He told me, his words burning with sincerity.

"Edward, I love you too." I said with a big smile. He matched my smile and pulled me in a big hug. Then he kissed me. I love the feel of his smooth lips on mine. He pulled back and said, "Thank you Bella."

"No, thank you Edward."

On the way back to my house we just held hands and smiled lovingly at each other. We pulled up in my drive way and I said "Will you come in?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

We walked up to my house and the door was standing wide open. I specifically remember closing and locking the door. I glanced over to the window and it was broken.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter and walked up to the house.

"No, don't go in. Charlie always tells me to call the police first."

"Ok I'll call them." He called the police and they said they would be over in a minute. Edward had me wrapped in his arms tightly.

The police came and searched the house. An officer walked out and said "Ma'am im sorry, but they took your tv, computer, and a lot of other things. We will try our best to catch them."

"Bella, will you please stay at my house tonight? I really don't want you here alone, or even with me if someone comes back."

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not love."

"Ok. Thank you so much." I said and hugged him. He went in with me so I could get my stuff that I needed and we left.

We pulled up to his house and it was not small, but not too big.

He took me on a tour of his house. It was very beautiful. It had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

We went in his room and lay in his bed while watching a movie. We were laying down and my head was rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Edward, will you make me forget about what just happened?" I whispered, hoping he would get what I meant. Thankfully he did. He twisted his hand in my hair and pulled my face to his in an urgent and passionate kiss.

He rolled over so he was hovering over me without breaking the kiss. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he granted me permission in. We continued for about 15 minutes when he rolled over again and we were both on our backs panting.

I curled back up into his chest and whispered "Thank you."

"I love you so much Bella. And I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault. I love you too." I whispered then we turned off the movie and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**I was just wondering, do I need to describe stuff better or add more of there thoughts and not just them talking?**


	5. Daddy's and fire's

A/N: ok so this chapter is sad, sweet, loving k? I really hope you like this chapter and please tell me if you do.

When I woke up in the morning, I could still feel his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I have never in my life met such an amazing man. I could hear his slow and steady breathing, so I knew he was still asleep.

I thought back to last night and I was instantly happy and sad. Happy because he told me he loved me, and sad because, well, I had been robbed. What if I had been in the house alone? What if Alice, rose, and Juliet had been there? What if it was just me and Juliet? I know I would not have been able to defend us, and that thought scared me deeply.

At least Edward had listened to me when I told him not to search the house. I would never forgive myself I something had happened to him. I just wish my dad had been able to come, but he was with his best friends Bill Black and Harry Clearwater fishing.

I guess Edward and I should go look at the damage today. I don't think I would be able to do it alone. I will call Alice soon and ask if she will keep Juliet a little bit longer. It's a good thing I kept all of the things important to me in a storage unit in Port Angeles. Stuff like pictures, Juliet's baby stuff, memories.

I rolled over in his arms so I was facing him. He looked so peaceful and calm while he slept. I reached out to stroke his cheek and his eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Oh, sorry I woke you."

"Not a problem. Good morning love."

"Morning." I said with a smile and he leaned in to gently kiss me.

Then his phone on the night stand rang. He reached over to it answered.

EPOV:

"Hey Alice."

"Edward, something has happened to Bella's house!"

"Yes alice, we know it was robbed, she is lying next to me and is perfectly fine."

"No edward, you don't understand! I drove by their this morning and it's burned down." Alice said with a sad voice. How could this happen to my poor Bella?

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Edward. Juliet needs something so I have to go. Call me when you know more and tell Bella I love her and I'm sorry."

"Ok alice. Thanks, bye." I said and hung up the phone. Bella was looking at me worriedly. I wrapped my arms around her tighter before continuing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love, but Alice said she was driving by your house this morning and…it burned down." Her face went deathly white then started to turn blue and I realized she wasn't breathing.

"Bella, breathe" I said frantically and she inhaled deeply and I hugged her closer to me as broken sobs and uncontrollable tears started coming from her.

I stroked her head while she clung to me. "Edward, what am I going to do? Where are Juliet and I going to live? I suppose we could go live with Charlie. I'm going to go call him and ask."

"Bella…wait. I…I know we just met, but I love you so much and it almost hurts to be away from you. I love Juliet too. Will you move in with me? And I'm not just asking because of what happened, I was going to ask soon anyways."

"Edward, of course, yes, thanks you! And I'm not just saying yes because of my house, I really want to, and I'm sure Juliet would love that too." She told me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. I love this woman so much.

* * *

Bella and Juliet had been staying with Alice for about 2 weeks while she got everything sorted out. Today Bella is moving in with me and I couldn't be happier. I and Juliet have also grown closer, which I am thankful for.

I saw the moving truck pull into my drive way, then behind it Bella's car pulled in. I ran outside and pulled her into a loving hug. Her 2 brothers Emmet and Jasper are going to help her move in here.

The rest of the day went by pretty un-eventful, mostly just moving her stuff that was left in (which wasn't much).

* * *

My sweet Bella and amazing Juliet had been living here about 4 months. Bella and I were doing better than ever, and Juliet and I were now extremely close.

I glanced at the clock and it said 8:30.

"Juliet, it's time to go to bed sweetie." Bella's sweet voice flowed over to where me and Juliet were playing Barbie's (she gave me the puppy dog pout).

"Mommy, can Edward put me to bed tonight?" her cute voice asked and we were putty in her hands.

"Of course baby." Bella said and I picked Juliet up and Bella walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

I laid her down in bed and kissed her forehead.

"Edward, I love you." She said. She had said this before but I could sense she needed to say something else.

"I love you too." I said and waited for her to continue.

"Can I call you daddy?"

My heart instantly melted at those words I my eyes welled up with tears. "Of course baby. I love you so much." I said and hugged her. I kissed her forehead once again and started to walk out of the room. "Good night Daddy." Her sweet voice called.

"Good night baby" I said and shut her door so it was barley open. I was simply at a loss for words. I am so happy I could quite possibly explode. Could things get any better?

A/N: you like? I personally really like this chapter:) if I get 10 reviews there will be something big in the next chapter…I'll give you a hint…sparkly and gold+ little box


	6. Important!

Ok guys I have over 700 hits and only 23 reviews?

If you don't think the story is worth continueing then I will stop, I need some inspiration if you don't want me to stop


	7. chapter 7

Ok guys sorry for 2 in a row, but I really need to know! If you have guessed what will be in the next chapter, should it be with a group, or alone? Thanks it should be up by 2morrow!


	8. Questions

**Thank you all for your awesome and encouraging reviews:) I do have on request thought…if you haven't, go listen to lollipop by Framing Hanley, it's awesome. Watch the music video too :) Just so you know, Edward and Bella haven't done "it" yet lol. **

_Previously… "Good night baby" I said and shut her door so it was barley open. I was simply at a loss for words. I am so happy I could quite possibly explode. Could things get any better?_

BPOV:

I was walking down the hall to put the clean towels in the closet when I heard Juliet say the sweetest thing ever. I stood there shock and completely excited. I had to use my hand to cover my mouth to keep from screaming with excitement. That has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

I leaned up against the wall to wait for Edward. I heard him mummer "Good night baby" and shut the door. As soon as he saw me he smiled that sexy smile of his.

I couldn't stop myself, I ran up to him and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was clearly shocked but caught me.

"I guess you heard?" he chuckled

"Yes, baby this is so great!"

"I know, I almost passed out!" he told me

I leaned into kiss him and it started out slow, just our lips moving together. Then I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he immediately granted. We battled for dominance and finally I gave in.

I love the way his tongue feels massaging mine.

"Bella" he moaned into my mouth and pushed me up against the wall with my legs still around his waist.

I grabbed his hair and twisted my fingers in it locking him to me. Then I heard in the distance "Mama!"

Shit, had she heard us? I and Edward both groaned.

"I'll go see what she need's okay?" I told him and unwrapped my legs from him.

"Ok. I love you." He said with a smile and walked off to our room.

"Are you ok honey?"

"No, I had a bad dream." She said with a sad pout. I guess we were in the hall longer than I thought. Well, at least she didn't hear us. That would have been interesting to explain.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" she asked and my heart melted when she called him daddy.

"Of course." I said with a smile and picked her up. I opened the door to our room and said "Looks like we are having a slumber party!"

Edward just chuckled and smiled at us.

I laid Juliet down beside of Edward and he wrapped his arms around her. I smiled and went to go change into my night clothes which were Edward's Dartmouth t-shirt and Soffees.

I lay down beside of them and Edward extended his arm to be on both of us. I leaned down to kiss Juliet on the head. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mommy, night daddy." She mumbled sleepily. I looked up at Edward and he looked like he might cry. "I love you." I whispered to him

"I love you too, so much" she told me and held us tighter as we all drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV:**

Could I be any happier? At this moment, no. I tried to sleep, but after many attempts, I finally gave up because I was just to excited for tomorrow, and just lay there thinking about my Bella, and why I was so excited. Finally I would ask Bella to be my wife and she wouldn't suspect a thing about going out to dinner, because it was also her birthday.

I'm so happy all of my family and friends get along. Since Jasper is Bella's brother and he is dating my sister, Bella was already pretty close with my parents. They adore Bella and Juliet. My father Carlisle had met Bella on numerous occasions before Jasper and Alice were together, because of her clumsiness.

Dad was the head doctor at the hospital, and my mom Esme is an interior decorator, and her and Alice, are great with parties and stuff.

So far everyone knows I am going to propose but Bella and Juliet. Jasper was happy, because he thinks we are good together, and he is one of my best friends. Emmett was excited. He and I have become very close over the past few months. Alice was ecstatic as well as mom and dad. I even went and asked chief swan for his blessing.

_Flashback:_

_I drove up to Chief Swan's house. It was during my lunch break and I knew that today was his day off. I walked up to the door and knocked. _

"_Hey Edward! Come on in."_

"_Thank you Chief Swan."_

"_Please, call me Charlie." He said with a smile. Well, at least he likes me._

"_So edward, what brings you here today?"_

"_Well sir, I love your daughter more than my own life. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I already can't imagine my life without her. I promise to care for her and Juliet, just as they deserve. Chief Swan, may I have you blessing to marry you daughter?"_

"_Of course. I am so happy you two found each other. From the moment I saw you two together, I have been expecting this." He said with a chuckle. "Welcome to the family son." He said and pulled me into a hug._

_End flashback_

I was imagining how tomorrow would go and I drifted off to sleep, only so I could dream about it as well.

I woke up in the morning to a sweet Juliet shaking me.

"Daddy wake up!! I'm hungry!" she whispered so she wouldn't wake Bella.

"Ok. I'm up." I said while sitting up and couldn't help but smile at her sweet face. I playfully picked her up and threw her (gently) over my shoulder with her giggling the whole way into the kitchen.

I sat her down in the chair and got down on her level.

"Baby, daddy needs your help tonight okay?"

"Yay! I get to help!" she said happily and I chuckled at her response.

"Ok. Tonight, I am going to ask mommy something very important. So here is what you have to do…"

BPOV:

I woke up and rolled over expecting to find my Adonis and beautiful daughter laying there sleeping, but I was alone. I laughed thinking she probably woke him up saying she was hungry and really just wanted to play.

I got up and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and I looked glowing, even though I had just woke up. He truly does make me happy.

"Mommy!" I was greeted by my angel.

"Morning baby! How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good." I told her and leaned down for a hug which she gladly gave me and I picked her up so we could both look in the mirror. I could even tell she had been happier since Edward came into our lives.

"Good morning love" Edward smooth voice came from behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my so I could give him a good morning kiss which he gladly returned.

"AHHHH!" screamed Juliet and covered her eyes. Me and Edward looked at each other, and then laughed hysterically. She really was too cute.

"Mommy, I taught daddy the happy birthday dance, and we are going to do it for you!" she screamed excitedly.

"Yes, I think I have it mastered." He teased. "Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thank you."

I put Juliet down so her and Edward could do the dance. They started and I couldn't stop laughing. It was just too cute. Their arms and legs were flailing everywhere. It was one of those moments when you think _"Man why don't I have a video camera with me so I can put this on YouTube?" _

When they were done with the dance they screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Thank you guys!" I said and pulled them into a hug. "I love you"

"We love you too." Edward said. "Now, what would you like for breakfast love?" he asked while walking into the kitchen and I followed.

"You don't have to cook for me"

"I know, but I want to. Besides, we are going to dinner tonight and Alice and Rose want to help you and Juliet get ready, so you need your energy." He said with a laugh.

"Are they coming to dinner too?"

"Nope, just You, Juliet, and me." He said with a smile.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you" I said with a smile and gave him a kiss.

"Any time love. So what do you want?"

"Can we have French toast?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I pulled away and went to go watch the "Wonder Pet's" with Juliet while he made us breakfast.

"It's ready loves" he called from the kitchen.

We all chatted through breakfast and Edward insisted he clean up as well.

"Bella, It's your birthday, please?" he begged and unleashed the full force of his eyes on me.

"Fine." I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out and he leaned down and kissed it.

"Alice and Rose said to not wash your hair and just wear sweats."

"Ok. Thanks." I went and took my shower and got dressed in my favorite sweats and walked out into the living area

"Are you going to drive there or do you want me to drop you off?"Edward asked.

"I can drive I guess." I told him

"Ok love. Oh, Bella, catch" he said and through me a set of car keys. I surprisingly caught them and looked at them thinking they were for his Volvo… they weren't.

"Edward, you didn't!" he got me a car!

"I did. And you can't complain, you'll see why later. Now you better get going. I love you." He said and gave me a kiss. I sighed and got my purse.

"Bye love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

I saw my car and almost passed out. It was a royal blue Porsche SUV. I loved it, but he must have spent a fortune on it. I saw he already put Juliet's car seat in there and I strapped her in.

I drove over to Alice's and saw Rose was already here. They were probably waiting right by the door to attack me with their tools.

I walked right in like we always do at each other's house's found that I was right, there they were right in the door way.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" screamed Alice and Rose. I noticed one other person was there as well, Esme "Happy Birthday Bella." she said much calmer and with a sweet smile.

"Thanks guys."

"Let's get to work ladies!"

I was dragged upstairs and sat down in the vanity chair. They wheeled out one of those things that they use to wash your hair with at the beauty salon and Rose started to wash my hair.

"Bella, I'm going to do your nails, but that will be last so is it ok if me and Juliet go downstairs and play?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. She took her and went downstairs to play.

"So Bella, do you like your car?" rose asked

"Yes, but he shouldn't have spent so much money." I told them honestly.

"Well, Edward will be Edward." alice giggled.

"Very true." I told her.

"We are going to make you look hot Bella." rose blurted out. "You are so pretty; you just need the right accessories and stuff to play it up."

Well that certainly was a confidence boost, having someone like rose tell you that you're pretty. Trust me, she doesn't lie either. Emmett owns his own gym and she sometimes helps with the women who are working out and one time she got frustrated with them and yelled "Come on! This is why your fat, you don't have any stamina!" but then after the lady left and she thought about it, she felt really bad.

About 1 hours later we were done with just my face.

"On to the hair!" screamed Alice

"Alice, can I see my dress?"

"No! You have to wait."

"Ok, all done Bella!" they said about 2 hours later.

"Your dress is lying out on the bed with your shoes and purse. I saw the dress and gasped it was beautiful. It was a beautiful deep red color and it had a beaded design just below the bust line. It was a halter top and then it was tight (but not too tight) around the chest then fanned and went to about my knees.

The shoes were stunning. They had a brooch design right above my toes, but they were very high. I will probably fall at least twice tonight. Great. The purse was a black clutch and had diamonds on the bottom part. **(All of this is on my profile.)** I got dressed and walked out.

Everyone gasped. "Bella you look stunning!" esme gushed.

I smiled shyly "Thanks."

"Damn! You look hot Bells!" Rosalie said.

"Thanks, but I think Emmett is rubbing off on you" I laughed.

"You look very nice Bella" Alice said. "Don't worry about the shoes. It's a restaurant so you will mostly be sitting anyways."

"Ok. Thank you for all of this Alice."

"Not a problem." She smiled

"Thanks everyone for doing this."

"Mommy look at me!" I looked down at Juliet and she had on a cute Burberry dress and pewter colered flats.

"You look very beautiful honey."

"Thanks!"

I heard the door bell ring and Juliet and I went to go answer it, knowing it would be Edward.

"Hello loves." He said and gave me a kiss and Juliet a kiss on the forehead.

"Emmett drove me over so do you want me to drive your car or do you want to?"

"You can drive."

The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence while we listened to the radio. I and Edward held hands on the way there and I could have sworn I felt him shaking.

We got to the restaurant and the waitress sat us at the table. The restaurant was called The Edgewater Hotel in Seattle. I hope he didn't get a hotel room also; he really didn't need to spend so much. To my relief he told me he didn't.

We had a beautiful table outside and we sat right on the glass wall that came up to my waist and divided us from the ocean.

We ate our dinner and then Juliet got up, walked over to me and said "Here is a present from daddy, Mommy." And gave me a little black box. I looked up and Edward was kneeling on his knee in front of me.

He grabbed my hand and I knew to stand up.

"Isabella Swan, you make me the happiest man alive. I love you so much and I can't stand to ever be away from you. Will you be my wife?"

I looked up to see that everyone in the restaurant was looking at us. I started crying and somehow got out "Yes, of course Edward!"

He smiled that dazzling smile of his and slid the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. It was a beautiful heart shaped diamond. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and everyone in the restaurant started cheering.

We laughed and pulled Juliet into the hug with us.

I was so happy, I was just not capable of speaking right now so I just hugged them tighter to me.

A/N: Finally I finished this. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Also I spent a lot of time looking for all of the things. The car, dress, shoes, purse, ring and restaurant are on my profile so check them out and please for me, REVIEW!


	9. Moving

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I have been really busy with my other story With Love, and also my school work and friends. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Also, if you are a Private Series fan, will you please pm me? Thanks**

Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the restaurant while he was holding Juliet in his other arm. I am so happy I could simply burst right now.

"Alice told me to bring Juliet over to her house tonight, she said we might want some alone time" he told me once we were on the highway and kissed my hand with his plump red lips. I started shaking because I knew tonight would be _the_ night.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy and excited, just really nervous. I know Edward wouldn't be like James, but I haven't been with someone in that way since him.

"Is something wrong love?" his sweet voice came to me. "We don't have to if you aren't ready."

"No, that's not it, I'm just nervous." I explained with a smile. He smiled back, and that's when it hit me. I never needed to be nervous around him, never needed to worry.

"I love you." He said and kissed my ring.

We drove Juliet over to Alice's house and said goodnight.

We pulled into the drive way and he parked the car. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the car door for me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Any time love." He said and kissed my cheek.

We walked into the house and up to our bed room. "Let me go change." I said with a flirtatious wink. I smirked to myself when I heard his breathing hitch. I came back out of the bathroom in my lingerie that Alice had bought me. It was a deep red color and had thin straps and lacy trimming.

"You my love are absolutely stunning." He said in a whisper, walking over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I noticed that he had taken off his tux jacket, and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. He lead us over to the bed and said "Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I love you so much." I said and he smile. Then we made love for the first time ever.

- - -

I was lying on the couch with Juliet in my arms asleep. It has been about 3 weeks since Edward proposed. I have never been happier. It was around 10:00, but Edward had to work late tonight. He should be home at about 10:30. I got up to go put Juliet to bed. I lay her down and kissed her forehead. I looked around at her overly pink room and laughed before going back into the living room and watching Viva La Bam.

Sure enough, right when the episode was over at 10:30, Edward come running through the door. I stand up to give him a hug, but he runs and picks me up hugging me tightly and spinning us in a circle.

I laugh, but he puts me down and kisses me forcefully. "What was all that for?" I asked, a little breathless.

"I'm finished with my Residency! I got the best job offer today baby!"

"That's great!" I said and kissed him.

"But there is only one problem." He started and continued when I motioned for him to go on. "It's in Los Angeles."

I have always wanted to live in Los Angeles! But what about everyone else. I guess we could still see them a lot; it's not that far from here.

"That's awesome! I hope you told them yes."

"I told them I would have to talk to you about it. I wouldn't make that kind of decision without you." He said and stroked my cheek.

"I think we should do it. This is a big career opportunity, you shouldn't pass this up."

"But what about everyone else?"

"Of course we will miss them, but it's not like LA is that far away. I'm sure they will understand. They also want what is best for you."

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this?"

"I'm positive." I said "Are you?'

"Of course." He said

"Then go call them. Tell them you want to go." I encouraged

"Ok, let's go to our room and I'll call them. I was getting ready for bed in the bathroom and I could hear Edward talking on the phone in the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face taking all of my makeup off. Edward came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to go look at houses this weekend?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect. I heard Juliet start to cry and Edward went to go get her.

I walked back into our bedroom to see Juliet curled up in Edward's lap crying, while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked her.

"I had a bad dream mommy." She sobbed into Edward's chest.

"Do you want to tell us about it?"

"I dreamed that I was home alone, and I couldn't find you or daddy." She sobbed.

"Its ok sweetie, it's just a dream. Do you want to sleep in here with us tonight?"

She just nodded and cuddled further into Edward's chest. They look so cute like that. If you didn't know any better, you would think that Edward was her biological father. They both just looked so comfortable together. I leaned over to kiss Edward goodnight, then kissed Juliet's head.

"So, we're moving?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and said "Yep, we're moving." I could hear him humming the lullaby he wrote for me. I couldn't wait to see LA.

A/N: Ok so it's short, but important. I need reviews to encourage me!!! Thanks!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, I feel so stupid lol. I thought I mentioned this in the first chapter, but I didn't. James gave bella the date rape drug. So she wasn't just like 'ok I'll sleep with you'

Also, I have my choices narrowed down to 2 for the house they will live in. I will put the links on my profile, then you can vote on my poll for which one you like better.


	11. The Nightmare and wrestling

**Thanks for the awesome response for the last chapter!!**

I woke up to being hit in the head by something hard. I groaned and opened my eyes to find the culprit, and saw Juliet's foot, right in my face. Somehow during the night, she turned so her feet were in my face and her arm was thrown across Edward's face. It would have been funny, if it wasn't 4:30 in the morning.

I got up out of bed and was trying to move Juliet off of Edward and on to my side. I figured I mine as well sleep in the guest room. "Babe, what are you doing?" Edward asked groggily.

"I'm going to go sleep in the guest room."

"No, she's sound asleep, let's just go put her in her room" he reasoned. I just nodded, and picked her up carefully so I wouldn't wake her, and carried her to her room.

When I walked back into our room, Edward was laying on his side, with his arms open, waiting for me. I crawled into his waiting arms and sighed. How could this Greek God possibly want to marry me? I couldn't wait for us to start our life together and have more kids. That's the part I was really looking forward to.

Then a thought struck me. What if he didn't want another kid? We had never really talked about it. I was on my period, so I was extra emotional. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked when one of the tears spilled over.

"Do you want more kids?"

He got a panicked look in his eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, but do you?"

"Of course Bella." he said and stroked my cheek. "Maybe not this instant, but defiantly."

I hugged him as tight as I could. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." I said with a smile. "Sorry for being all emotional." I said with a small laugh

"Well, I suppose I forgive you." He joked and kissed me. "Get some sleep." He said and then started to hum my lullaby.

_I heard the door bell ring, waking me up. I groaned, but got up to get it. I walked down stairs and unlocked the door. When I opened the door, I froze. _

"_What the hell do you want?" I asked James._

"_Don't be stupid Bella, I want to see my daughter." He said and started going inside, but I blocked him. "She is my daughter; I have a right to see her."_

"_You lost all those rights when you left." I told him and he threw me against the wall. _

_He started to run up the stairs. I tried to stop him, but I tripped on the rug, and I heard my bone crunch in my leg when I fell. The last thing I saw was him running out to the door with a screaming Juliet. _

EPOV

"NOOO!" I heard Bella scream and shoot up in bed.

I grabbed her into my arms and rocked her back and forth, while she sobbed into my shirt.

"It's just a dream love. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamed James came, and he took Juliet!" she sobbed and my heart broke at the sight, and the dream.

"That will never happen Bella. I will never let anything like that happen."

"But you can't promise that!" she started to raise her voice.

"You are right, but I can do my very best to make damn sure it doesn't." I promised.

BPOV:

I felt much better talking to Edward about it. I decided I would not dwell on the nightmare.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

I laughed and said "Sure." I gave him a quick kiss before going downstairs into the kitchen. I was mixing up the batter when I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist, and his smooth velvet voice in my ear.

"You know something?" he asked while kissing my neck

"What?" I managed to get out.

"You look really sexy when you cook."

I turned around in his arms and backed him into the nearest wall. "Thanks you." I said and attacked his lips with my own.

He groaned and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He flipped us so I was pressed into the wall and his hands started roaming my sides.

"Mommy, Daddy, stop wrestling." Came Juliet's sweet voice. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Uncle Emmett said that when you did that, you were wrestling." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, right. Sorry, we won't wrestle in the kitchen anymore." Edward said with a laugh. He took one look at my beat red face and laughed even harder.

I decided it was best to change the subject and asked Juliet if she wanted sausage with her pancakes.

"No thanks mommy."

"Ok sweetie."

I turned to Edward and asked him "When do you want to go to LA to look at the houses?"

"Well, I'll be working on Saturday, but I'm off Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, so we could look online and narrow it down to a few, and go those days." He suggested. Today was Friday, but he didn't have to work.

"That sounds good. Do you want to bring Juliet with us?"

"Yea, I think she will like looking at the houses, plus, she should have a say in what she likes."

"Sounds good to me."

Jasper and I sold the bakery a few weeks ago, it just wasn't making much money. But he is going to collage now to get his psychology degree. I was going to look for a job, but I guess I will wait until we move to LA.

We all sat around the breakfast table joking and laughing and i couldn't help the big goofy smile that spread on my face whenever Edward would look at Juliet with pure love and adoration in his eyes.

**OK so it's kinda short, but it's something! Reviews make me want to write faster!**


	12. Hurtful words

A/N: Just too clear things up, Charlie and Renee are divorced, but René still lives in forks with Phil who is a minor league baseball player, just like in Twilight. There will be some drama and angst in this chapter.

Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches, while Juliet took her nap. "We should probably tell the others you know." I told Edward.

"I know. Should we have them over for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good. I'll call them." I said and walked over to the phone.

I decided to call jasper first, because I knew Emmett would be with him. This was there day to work out. Normally Edward goes with them, but he didn't today.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz. Do you, alice, Emmett, and rose want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure that sounds great, what time?"

"Around 7?"

"Ok, see ya bro." he said with a laugh. I remembered the time I met my first crush. Jasper was with me and I accidently said to my crush "This is my sister Jasper." So then jasper told him "Yea and this is my brother Bella."

I was humiliated, and never talked to that guy again. Now that I think about it, it's hilarious.

"Bye sis." I said and Edward just laughed at our joke.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist when I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" my dad's voice came, but then I heard another voice in the back ground "Charlie, who's on the phone?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Bells! Great to hear from you!" he said excitedly and I instantly felt guilty for not calling him enough.

"You too dad. So who is that with you?"

"I umm…I have a girlfriend, her name is Sue Clearwater and she has a son a few years younger than you. His name is Seth." He said sheepishly.

"That's great dad! Well, I was calling to see if you would like to come to dinner tonight. Everyone is coming. You can bring Sue and Seth if you want. I would love to meet them."

"Ok, that sounds great Bells, what time?"

"Around 7."

"Ok. Oh, and Seth has a friend with him, is it ok if he comes too?"

"Yea."

"K, bye see u at 7."

I turned around to look at Edward. "My dad has a girlfriend."

"Wow. Are you happy for him?"

"Yea, it's just kind of a shock. He's been alone for too long."

"I agree. I'm sure she is great. What's her name?"

"Sue Clearwater and she has a son named Seth."

He laughed and said "Her ex husband is a doctor at the hospital."

"Small world."

He just laughed and nodded. "Go start dinner, and I'll call my parents."

"Ok." I said and pecked him on the cheek. I decided to make chicken and potatoes for dinner. Edward was already working on the potatoes and I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulder blades. Soon enough, the dinner was done.

EPOV:

I walked into the living room to get Juliet. "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up and changed." I told her. Bella wanted her to look nice instead of wearing sweat pants for meeting Sue.

"Why daddy?"

"Because, Grandpa Charlie is coming over with his girlfriend Sue and her son Seth."

She sighed but followed me up stairs.

I brushed her beautiful brown ringlets, and went and changed her into a cute little sun dress. Growing up with Alice, I was forced to develop a fashion sense.

We walked downstairs right when Emmett and rose were ringing the doorbell.

"Uncle Emm!!!" Juliet screamed.

"Hey squirt!" he said and picked her up, spinning her in circles.

"Hey Em, hey Rose!" Bella sweet voice came and she came up and grabbed my hand in hers. Pretty soon, everyone but Charlie had arrived. Every time I looked over at René she was shooting daggers at me. I already knew she pretty much hated me though. Did she have a reason? No, she's just acting childish. We heard the doorbell ring and Bella and I went to go answer it with Juliet.

"Hey dad!" bella said

"Hey Bells!" he said and gave her a hug and me a handshake.

Bella motioned for them to come in and they did.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater and her son Seth and his friend Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you all." She said in a shy voice.

"You too Bella." Sue said "You must be Edward! Charlie has told me wonderful things about you!"

"It's nice to meet you all." I said and shook all three of their hands.

"And this is our daughter Juliet." She said with a smile. I absolutely loved how she said our daughter. Sue knew what she meant though.

We all walked into the living room so we could introduce everyone.

"Sue, Seth, and Jacob, this is my brother Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and Edwards Sister. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents. And my Mom Renee and my Stepdad Phil." Bella said and they all said hi to each other.

"Enough talk, LET'S EAT!" Emmett boomed causing all of us to laugh.

"I think we will get along just fine Emmett!" Seth joked.

BPOV:

We all went to go sit down at the table and I served dinner. We all sat down and started eating.

"Ms. Sue, are you grandpa's girlfriend?" she asked. I was about to tell her that was rude, but Sue didn't let me.

"Yes, I am. You are too cute."

"Thank you. I'm 3!" she said and accidently held up 4 fingers, which caused all of us to laugh.

"Bella, this mean is great. Thanks for having me." Jacob said, surprising me a little. He seemed like a quiet guy.

"Thank you Jacob." I said. I felt Edward squeeze my hand under that table and I realized everyone was done and it was time to tell them.

"We um… have a announcement everyone." I said nervously.

"Are you pregnant?!" Alice screeched while Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie started glaring at Edward.

"No! No, that's not it." I said.

Thankfully, Edward continued for me. "Well, I finished my residency a few days ago, and I got a really great job offer for my specialty which is pediatric cardiology. But the job is in L.A." he said "Bella and I have thought it over, and decided to take it."

"Are you insane Bella?! You can't just up and move with… _him_!" Rene screamed.

"You aren't the boss of me mom, I'll do what I want to!"

"Rene, this is my dream job, and Bella said she has always wanted to live in L.A. I just want to do what is best for my family, and we both agreed that this is what's best." Edward explained in a calm voice.

"Your family?! She not even your freaking daughter! You don't deserve Bella or Juliet and you will never be good enough to be Juliet's father!" she screamed and we all looked at her in disgust.

Edward got up and went up the stairs and into our room, slamming the door.

"How dare you say that you selfish bitch! What makes you think you have the right to say those things that are most certainly NOT true?!" I screamed at her and got up to go find Edward.

I opened the door to find edward laying face down on the bed. I came over to the bed and started rubbing his back in sooting circles. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"She's right Bella, I'm not good enough." He said

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Edward Cullen, you are more than good enough. If anything I'm not good enough for you. You are everything I could have ever hoped for. You are her father for all intents and purposes and so so so so much more Edward! Please realize that!"

"Bella…" he started but I cut him off.

"Just because you are not her biological father, do you love her any less?" I challenged, knowing his answer.

"Of course not!"

"Then don't you think she feels the same way?! I've seen the way she looks at you edward. You are her father, and don't you dare ever let anyone, especially that selfish bitch tell you different!" I said and kissed him sweetly.

He looked at me with moist eyes and whispered "Thank you Bella."

"I love you baby. Nothing is ever going to change that." I said staring intently into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me again.

A/N: I've read too many stories with Charlie as the bad guy! Give the poor guy a break! At first I was going to have Alice be the one who got upset (but she wouldn't say the same things as rene) but then I thought, I cant do that to sweet Alice lol. REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Confronting Renee

**Ok so this chapter will be short, kinda a filler I guess. Next chapter will be up soon.**

It has been about 2 weeks since the "Renee" incident. Edward had finally realized what I was saying was true. I love him, but sometimes, I just want to hit him in the head to get him to stop being so stubborn. Ok, well maybe not hit him, but you get my point.

Phil had called a few times apologizing for Renee and her actions. I told him it wasn't his fault she was psycho. I started thinking about the first time I talked to René after I introduced her to Edward while we were at her house eating lunch.

"_So mom, what do you think of Edward?" I asked her_

"_I think you need to get rid of him right now before things get too serious." She answered without hesitation._

"_Why would you say that mom? I love him."_

"_Ha! That's a good one Bella. Like you even know what love is? He will just be another James." She said _

"_I told you never to mention him to me again! When are you going to get over it?"_

"_I'll get over it when you stop making the same mistake! She has ruined you whole life! You were so smart Bella; you could have gone to college!"_

"_She hasn't ruined my life and I never want to hear you say that again! What does this even have to do with Edward?"_

"_Because he will be just like James! Do you not see that Bella!"_

"_No I don't because it's not true! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I sobbed._

"_Because I don't like him. He will just screw you over!"_

"_No he won't!" I screamed and left her house._

I forgave her though, because she is my mom. But the other night did it. I was done… right after today. Emmett, Jasper, and I were going to go over her house and give her a piece of our minds. I got my keys and started walking towards my car. Juliet and Edward were at the hospital. My friend Angela and his receptionist begged him to bring her so she could play with her.

I was going to go pick up Jasper and Emmett. I drove to Jasper's house and Emmett was already there with him.

"Hey Bells." Jasper said as he got in the front seat.

"Sup squirt." Emmett said.

"Hey guys." I said and pulled out of the drive way, heading towards Renee's. It was only about a 5 minute drive. I pulled into her drive way and took a deep breath. Jasper hugged me and said "don't be nervous."

I just nodded and smiled a little, but I'm sure it looked like a grimace. We got out and Emmett knocked on the door.

Renee opened the door and said "did he leave you yet?" what a nice greeting. I could tell she was afraid of having to talk to us, but she hid it pretty well.

"No Renee, he didn't and he won't" Jasper said with conviction in his voice. I had never been so grateful for him and Emmett as I am now.

"Oh, none of you are going to call me mom now?" she questioned.

Emmett just sighed and made his way into the house, followed by Jasper and I.

"Renee, why would you say those things to Edward?" I demanded

"Because it's true." She shrugged.

"The only thing that's true is that you are a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself!" I screamed and Emmett but his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but I ignored him.

"I maybe a bitch Bella, but at least I'm not a whore who goes around screwing the first guy to want her in high school." She spat at me.

Emmett got right in her face and said "_Never_ talk that way to her again, do you understand me? If you do then you will be sorry and I will make your life a living hell, got it?" he spat back and her and took me in his arms and started walking towards the car with me sobbing the whole time.


	14. Bella's Bitch

**Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome support!! In school I have to pick a career and college and I picked writer and Seattle University. Do you think I made a good choice? Tell me please! Also, I just want to thank all of you who put me on story alert and review!!! It makes me happy when you review! lol**

"Come on! Aunt alice will be here soon!" I yelled at Juliet to get her to come downstairs. I have decided that I'm done with my mom. That means I don't care what she says, thinks, or does to me. If she wants me out of her life, then that's what she is going to get.

Today Alice and rose were coming over, and we are going to start the wedding plans. I promised Alice and Rose they could do it, and in return, they promised not to go overboard. Of course, I was helping them.

"I'm here mommy!" Juliet sang as she appeared in the living room with a cute little sundress on. It was yellow with orange flowers on it, with some cute white sandals.

"I'm off to Jasper's love, have fun with Alice and rose." Edward said and kissed me.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and walked to his car.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" I asked Juliet.

"Pancakes!!" she squealed. I pretended to think about it then I bent down and started tickling her sides and her adorable peals of laughter fill the room.

I finally stopped tickling her and sat her down in the chair, while I went to go make the pancakes. "We are here!" Alice's voice sang and I heard the front door shut. Alice came into the kitchen with an excited looking rose beside of her.

"Hey guys, do you want some pancakes?"

"No thanks, we already ate." Alice said.

"Oh! Pancakes! I want some!" rose said and ran over to me.

"Rose, are you ok. You have been acting weird and eating a lot!" Alice said and Rose's eyes started to water.

"Am I fat?" she asked.

"NO! Of course not, you just normally don't eat this much." Alice assured her and then hugged her tightly.

"Oh. Ok." She said and smiled, grabbing the pancakes I handed to her.

Alice and I exchanged curious glances, but dropped it. Once we all finished, Alice wasted no time at all. "Ok bella, I put all of the stuff in your living room, let's go start." She said excitedly.

"Ok." I said. We tried looking through them for a little while, but Juliet was getting into everything.

"Let me go call Edward and see if he will pick her up." I told them and grabbed the phone beside me and dialed his number.

"Hey Bella." he said

"Hey, do you think you could come and pick Juliet up, she's into everything!" I laughed.

"Sure, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." He said "I love you."

"Love you to." I said and hung up. I looked up to see rose and Alice playing with my beautiful baby girl. I sat there observing them for a while.

"You guys will make great moms someday." I said and smiled.

"Thanks Bella." they said in unison, and then we all laughed.

We heard the front door open, and then Edward walked into the room. I got up and walked into his arms.

"Daddy." Juliet screamed and ran over to us. I thought she was going to hug his legs, but… well she didn't. She pulled down his pants then ran into the living room like a bolt of lightning. Rose and Alice were trying to stifle there laughs, but lost it when Edward turned around.

He was wearing the boxers I got him as a joke that said in big capitol letters on his but "BELLA'S BITCH."

I glared at them which made them laugh harder. He pulled his pants up and we went to find Juliet so we could talk to her about what she did. She was in her room and started giggling when we walked in. "Juliet that was not nice. Why did you do that?" Edward asked in a stern voice and her lip started to tremble like it always did when she was about to cry.

"Uncle Emmett said it would be funny." She said. We walked over to her and sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into his lap when tears started to leak from her eyes. "Do you not love me anymore Daddy?" she asked

"Of course I still love you sweetie. I will always love you." He said and kissed her forehead. We finally got her to calm down and they left to go back to Emmett's. \

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in a while Bella!" Rose laughed.

"I got those for him as a joke, but he wears them because he like them." I giggled. "Ok Bella, I so did not need to know that about my brother!" Alice shrieked then laughed.


	15. Could it be?

Ok I am soooooooooooooo sorry it has been so long!!!!!!!!!!! I have been so busy with school and I also started a new story and competition!!! Also, I'm so sorry its so short, but I promise, the next one will be longer!!!!!!!

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice said and pulled me into the laundry room, while Rose was looking at a wedding dress magazine.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"It's about Rose. I think she might be…pregnant." She whispered and I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Think about it Bella. She's been acting weird lately." She reasoned and I agreed with her. But what would she do if she was? Would her and Emmett get married? Would they raise the child? Would they give it up for adoption? No, Rose absoluty love kids, she obviously would be scared, but extreamly happy none the less.

"I think we should go talk to her about it." I reasoned with Alice. She nodded.

"Yea, I just don't want her to think we are being nosey." She said and I gave her a look that said 'you always are, whats different now?' and she giggled her little pixie giggle.

"Ok. Come on." I said and we walked over to Rose. "Just follow my lead." I whispered.

"Ugg. I hate being on my period." I said, trying to be discrete. I shot a look at Alice and she quickly caught on.

"Me too." Alice joined in.

"Are you on your period Rose?" I asked her, hinting.

"No, in a few days." She said simply. Alice and I both knew that she would be on her period now, because we all had it at the same time. Alice and I just nodded.

"So Alice, since today is THE 15TH, when you think Edward and I should have our wedding." I said hinting at what day it was. It worked. Rose got a panicked look on her face. Her blue eyes got huge and she screamed "What?! It's the 15th?!" she started counting in her head and her eyes welled up with tears. Alice and I both went to go sit by her and comfort her.

"What am I going to do guys?"

"It will be ok Rose. Do you want me to go to the drug store and get a test?" I asked and she nodded. I hugged her and went to the car. I pulled up to the drug store and got her test. I got the test off the shelf and went to go stand in line.

"Bella?" I heard a familier voice call. I turned around, and there was Seth and Jacob, staring wide eyed at my purchase. We they noticed that I saw them there dark russet skin blushed.

I laughed and said "Don't worry guys, its not for me."

They both laughed with me. "So Bella, how have you and Edward been?" Seth asked.

"Good. We are in the 'planning' stage right now." I told them.

"That's cool. He's a cool guy." Seth said.

"Yea. He's the best." I said and im sure I had a big goofy grin on my face. "How are Sue and my Dad?" I asked him.

"Really good. We've been going over there almost everynight. They really love each other." He said with a fond smile.

"Good, im glad. My Dad has been alone for way to long. It's feels good to see him happy. So, is it weird for you, seeing her with someone else?" I asked him.

"At first it was, because part of me was still in denial that my dad was gone, but after I saw how happy she was, I didn't have any more doubts."

"That's good. Your mom is really nice." I told him.

We talked for a little bit longer, then I paid and drove back home.

"Rose? I have it." I called out to her and Alice came running in. We gave it to Rose and she ran to the bathroom to take it.

Me and Alice glanced nervously at each other. Those 5 minutes seemed excruciating for us; imagine how it was for Rose. She opened the door slowly and motioned for us to come in.

"You two turn it over! I can't do it." She said. Alice motioned for me to. I picked up the test and turned it over.

"Rose."

"What does it say?" she asked.


	16. Hospital

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts guys!!!!! I don't know where this story would be without all of your support!! Also, if you review, you get a teaser for the next chapter!!!! Maybe we can get to 200?? Also, my update schedule is on my profile.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella…what does it say?" she asked again. Her blue eyes were starting to fill with tears. I could see the worry in them. Normally, it took a trained eye to spot apprehension on Rose, but today, anyone could have seen it.

I took a deep breath and told her. "Pregnant."

I looked over at her expression, and I was extremely surprised by what I found. She looked like she just won the lottery!

I she started crying and smiling.

"Ok, I know you guys are going to think we are crazy, but Em and I have been trying to have a baby!" she squealed.

Alice and I both stared at her in shock.

"What?!" I said.

"I know we aren't married, but we both agreed that it doesn't matter, because we know we will get married some day." She said with a big cheesy grin on her face. I ran over to her and squeezed tight.

"I'm going to be an aunt!!!!" I yelled and started laughing.

Alice walked over and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations!!!!" she yelled and laughed her pixie laugh.

Alice and I helped Rose plan how she was going to tell Emmett. We planned for hours, trying to come up with the perfect plan, when finally we got one. Good thing it's Emmett's birthday soon.

~*~*~*~

I was making dinner for Edward, Juliet, and I when I heard the garage door open.

"Bella?" Edward yelled from the garage door.

"In the kitchen baby!" I called back. He walked into the room holding Juliet and sat her down on her chair. He walked over and hugged me tightly. I pulled back and wound my hands into his hair and kissed him. We both broke apart smiling.

I walked over to Juliet and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a good day with daddy sweet heart?" I asked her.

"It was so much fun mommy!!" she exclaimed and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad." I told her and gave her a coloring book that she works on while Edward and I make dinner. I went over to the chicken tenders that were sizzling. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

I froze for a moment. Should I tell him? Could he keep it a secret?

"Ummm… it was…good." I said and I knew he could tell something was up.

"Your keeping something from me love…secrets don't make friends." He said in a sing song voice.

"I'll tell you tonight. I promise." I said. I knew rose wanted to tell Emmett herself, but Edward can keep a secret. Hell, we aren't in 5th grade. Oh, that would be bad under the circumstances. Never mind about the 5th grade thing, I thought to myself, and then giggled realizing I was having conversations in my head.

"What was that adorable laugh for?" he asked with a smile. God, the things that man could do with his smile.

"Just thinking." I told him and pecked his cheek. "Will you set the table?" I asked so I wouldn't get myself in deeper with my word vomit…or giggle vomit. Hehe giggle vomit.

"Of course." He said and went to go set the table. I shamelessly stared at his perfect backside as he walked away.

After we ate dinner, I was getting Juliet ready for bed, by giving her a bath. Right when I was washing her hair, she said "Mommy, I don't feel so good." And then she looked up at me with watering eyes.

"What hurts sweetie?" I asked her. I killed me to see my baby in pain.

"My tummy and my head." She said with a pout. I nodded and rinsed her hair quickly and got her out of the bath. I wrapped her up in her lion towel and went to go find Edward.

"Baby, I think something is wrong with Juliet." I said once I found him in our room, doing work on his laptop. He immediately got up and came over to us. I told him what she told me in the bathroom and he nodded.

"Get her dressed, and I'll go find the thermometer." He said and I went to go get her dressed. I walked back into our bedroom and sat her on the bed, while Edward took her temperature.

"Its 99.4" he began "It's probably just a cold; we should give her some children's Motrin." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Can I sleep in here daddy?" she asked and used her puppy dog pout.

"Of course sweetie." He said and hugged her to his chest. I went to go get the Motrin and I saw that he had his arms wrapped around her, and he head rested on his chest. Under different circumstances, I would have taken a picture, but she needed her medicine.

I got her a sippie cup and a children's Motrin and went back upstairs.

"Here you go baby girl." I said and stroked her hair while Edward gave her the liquid. He really is a great dad.

"Go get ready for bed baby, I got her for now." He told me and I nodded at him. Once I was ready I crawled back into bed with them. Juliet was already asleep, and Edward was close.

"Night baby." I told him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Night." He said and pulled Juliet and I closer to him.

_Edward pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me heatedly. I fully reciprocated and wrapped my legs around him and wound my hands into his hair._

"_Mmm I love you so much Bella. Do you know all the things I want to do you?" he asked huskily._

"_Tell me." I whispered_

"_I want to—"_

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward yelled and I sat up groggily. Damn, I was having a good dream. "I just took her temp again, it's up to 103. We have to get her to the hospital." He said hurriedly.


	17. Mildred

_**Ok so I'm supposed to update this tomorrow, but….you guys are so awesome and I'm going shopping for my sister's baby shower tomorrow lol. Thanks so much for helping me get to 200 reviews!!! Now maybe let's try for 230??? **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

We rushed out to the car and put Juliet in her seat. I sat in the back with her in case she needed anything. Luckily, Carlisle was on call tonight.

"Edward, slow down some!" I yelled at him. The speedometer said he was going close to one hundred. He didn't listen and just sped up some more. We are really lucky that we live so close to the hospital.

"Momma, what's going on?" she asked in a groggy voice. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to tell her, but I knew she wouldn't be able to understand. All I wanted right now was for my little girl to be better.

"We are taking you to the doctor sweetie." I told her and took the thermometer out of my purse. I brought it just in case I needed to take it in the car. I stuck it in her ear and panicked when I saw what it went up to.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, in a strained voice. He's a pediatrician. He sees this stuff every day, and he also knows that it doesn't always end well. He insisted when we called Carlisle that he would treat her, but Carlisle told him he was too worked up, and he begrudgingly agreed.

"104.5" I choked out. He pressed the pedal even more and we sped up. He pulled into the emergency room parking lot and was out of the car in 10 seconds. I got out of the car while he was getting Juliet out of her car seat. He got her out and we ran to the E.R. Just as promised, Carlisle was waiting there and he immediate took her from Edward's arms.

"Edward, come with me please. I'm sorry Bella, but you're going to have to wait out here." He said and gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded in understanding and walked over to Juliet and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I told her.

"Love you Momma." She said. I took a couple steps back and Edward turned me around and hugged me. I hugged him back with all of my strength.

"I love you Bella." he said.

"I love you too." I told him and let him walk off with Carlisle. I went to the chair they have and sat down in one. I dropped my hands in my hair and started sobbing. I didn't care if people were looking. My daughter was in there and who knows what the hell is wrong with her. This shouldn't be happening to her, she so small, so innocent.

I hadn't realized I said that last part out loud till I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw an elderly lady, probably in her 80's. She had snow white hair and blue eyes.

"It will be ok sweetheart." She said with a small smile. "Remember, it's all in God's hands." She said softly. I felt comforted by her words.

"Thank you, I needed that." I said and gave her a small smile. "I just feel so helpless, like there is nothing I can do to help her. My fiancé is a pediatrician here, and that's his dad that he just went in there with, so I feel like I'm the only one who can't help." I told her and she gave me a hug. It was soft and motherly, kinda like Esme's hugs.

"I know how you feel dear, but you can pray for her." She said and I nodded. I heard the doors open, hoping it would be Carlisle or Edward, but it wasn't, it was a nurse and an older man.

"Well, there is my husband. He hurt his hand, but looks like its just sprained. I better get going. I hope everything works out dear. I know this sounds weird, but would you call me, and tell me?"

"Yea, of course. What's you number?" I asked and she gave it to me and I programmed it into my phone. I stood up with her and gave her a hug. I had every intention of calling her when we found out.

"Thank you so much umm…"

"Mildred." She said with a smile. "And please, call me the second you find out. Don't worry about waking me or anything." She said honestly.

"Ok, thank you again. By the way, I'm Bella." I told her and we gave each other another hug before she left with her husband. I sat back down in my chair, and said a silent prayer. When I was done, I felt a hand on my shoulder. This hand was familiar, so I knew it was Edward. I looked up at his face and it was heartbroken.

"Oh Gosh, is she ok?" I asked panicked and stood from my chair. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Bella…"

Cliffy!!!! I bet you all really hate me right now lol. Review please!!! Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think might be wrong, what you think will happen, or if she is ok. Remember, reviews are my muse!!! Thanks for reading:) I'll try and reply to all of the reviews ok?

~DeadlyPrecious


	18. We'll be ok

**WOW!!! Thanks for all the reviews guys lol. Even though most of them were angry lol jk. Also, cheer me on, I'm trying to lose 20lbs by august!!!!**

***~*~*~***

"Bella…Don't worry, nothing happened. Carlisle is running some test on her right now. I tried to help him, but I'm too upset." He said and kissed my forehead. I felt myself relax at his words. I hugged him tighter to me. What in the world could be wrong with her??

"So, is she going to be ok?" I asked him with hope in my voice and my eyes too.

"There doesn't appear to be any brain damage from the temperature, and yes, it looks like she will be fine." He said "If we can find out what's wrong." He added more to himself than to me and I don't think he wanted me to hear either. We sat back down in our chairs, but we didn't let go of each other's hands.

"I guess I'll call everyone and tell them." I told him and he nodded and kissed my cheek reassuringly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dial Jasper's number first.

He picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" he said groggily, but I didn't have time to feel bad about waking him up.

"Hey Jasper, Juliet's in the hospital." I said softly, about to cry. Saying it, only made it that more real.

"WHAT!" he screamed. When it came to his niece, all rational thought flew out the window, he just wanted her to be safe and happy.

"Yea, Edward and I took her in, her temperature was 104.5" I said and ignored the tears that rolled down my face. I felt Edward's gentle fingers wiping them away though.

"Oh God, ok, Alice and I will be there right away. Did you call Emmett yet?"

"No, I'm going to call him next."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute." He said and hung up.

I quickly dialed Emmett's number. When he answered he sounded very out of breath. "This better be important Bells, I was about to –"

"Emmett! Juliet is in the hospital with 104.5 temperature."

"What!! Ok Rose and I are on our way." He said and hung up. Edward put his arm around me and started stroking softly. I broke down and started crying into his shirt. He picked me up, and pulled me into his lap so he could hold me better.

"What do they think is wrong with her?" I asked him after a couple of minutes.

"It could be a lot of things." He answered honestly and held me tighter. The doors opened and a frantic looking Jasper and Alice walked in. Under different circumstances I would have laughed. Alice's hair was sticking us everywhere, and so was Jasper's.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried and she walked over to me and hugged me. Jasper hugged me as well, and then Emmett and Rosalie came in a hugged us.

"How long have you guys been here?" Rosalie asked.

"Since midnight, so about 3 hours." I said and Edward held on to me tighter. "Carlisle is running some test on her. Luckily, there doesn't appear to be any brain damage." I told them, and they all relaxed a little.

We all looked up and Carlisle was coming through the door, waving Edward and I over. We both got up anxiously and all but ran over to him.

"Do you know yet Carlisle?" Edward asked and squeezed my hand.

"Yes, luckily, it's nothing extremely serious. She has a very bad case pneumonia. That explains the fever and shaking. She will be fine, because you noticed right away and brought her in. We will need to keep her here for a few days, but after we treat her, she will be fine." He said and hugged both of us.

"Carlisle, what would happen…if we hadn't brought her in?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer. I saw him glance at Edward, and then back at me.

"Well…let's just say that you are very lucky you did bring her in." he said and he knew I understood. Carlisle went back to her room and I hugged Edward as tight as I possibly could.

"She going to be ok!!" I said and kissed him. We both broke away with huge smiles. We ran over to the others to tell them.

"That's great!! I mean, not that she has pneumonia, but that she is going to be ok." Emmett said and everyone else agreed.

"Can we go see her?" I asked Edward and he nodded. We walked through the doors, after telling everyone we would be back. Carlisle opened her door for us, and we walked in.

"Momma, what's going on?" she asked.

"We just had to see why you were feeling bad, but it's going to be all better now." Edward answered for me thankfully and stroked her hair. I went over to her and kissed her cheek and we both told her how much we loved her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

"Is it ok for her to sleep?!" I frantically asked Edward.

"Don't worry love, it's fine."

"I need to call Mildred." I said to myself, and Edward gave me a curious look. I explained to him about before he came out, and he understood and said that was very nice of her.

I dialed her number, and she picked up on the second ring. "Bella?"

"Hi, it's me." I told her.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be, Carlisle, her doctor and my future father in law, said she has a very bad case of pneumonia, but with the proper treatment she will be fine."

"Oh thank goodness." She said with a sigh of relief. We talked for a little while longer, and I told her to get some sleep, and I would call her later. I looked over and saw edward sitting in the chair, looking at Juliet. When he noticed I was off the phone, he motioned for me to sit in his lap, which I did happily.

He buried his face in my hair and softly said "It's alright, she'll be ok…we'll be ok."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yay!! Juliet's going to be ok!!!! I'm really sorry guys, but Tuesday, I'm going on vacation, and I won't have internet access for 3 weeks!!!!! But, right when I get back, I will update!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Ok, so I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks. I am going on vacation, and I won't have internet access. It really sucks, but I'm excited to see my family. Also, I just wanted to thank all of you who are loyal reviewers. It means so much to me when I get a review saying how much you liked the chapter, and also when you tell me what you would like to see, or what I can do better. **

_**So, I have a mission for all of you while I'm gone.**_

**Everyone think up some things you would like to see in the story, and I will try to include them. All you have to do is send me a review, or pm telling me what your idea is. Don't be afraid if your idea is stupid or not, just go for it. It can be romantic, silly, sad, and many others. Please tell me your ideas!!!! I love to hear what you want to see in my stories! Thanks a ton in advance.**

**~DeadlyPrecious**


	20. PeeShoes Cullen

**Hey guys!! Ok so I'm skipping ahead some, because I didn't have anything planned after that for a while so… Also, if you are a beta reader, or have one you would like to recommend, please tell me! Also, I have a new story up! It's called I love Rock n' Roll so please check it out!!**

**~*~*~*~**

_2 months later…_

Edward, Juliet, and I have been living in L.A. for about a month. So far, everything is great. Juliet is happy at her new preschool, Edward is happy at his job, and I'm happy taking care of Juliet. I miss Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme greatly, but we see each other every weekend. We all agreed that we would meet halfway and spend the weekend in a hotel. The good news is, Angela also got transferred to L.A., so if we need a babysitter, she offers to do it. I feel much more comfortable with her, than some teenager.

Right now, Juliet is at a friend's house from school, spending the night. Her first sleepover! I was sitting on the counter Indian style playing my iPod on the iHome, reading a cook book and I heard the front door open and close.

"Baby, I'm home!" Edward yelled. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back and as soon as I said it, he was in here with me. I let my legs dangle off the counter so he could stand between them. He walked over and did just that. "Did you have a good day?" I asked, loosening his tie for him. He had a big meeting today.

"I did." He said and kissed me softly. "I'm not the new guy any more. Apparently that wears off after a month." He joked and kissed me again.

He pulled away and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips. "That's good."

"I know I am." He joked again and I laughed, but swatted his shoulder. "Hmmm, Juliet's gone, we have the house all to ourselves, what should we do?" he asked with a wink.

I decided to tease him some and leaned in and kissed his neck. "Well, I really wanted to try out this new thing I bought the other day…" I said, my voice deeper than usual, and he groaned.

"What is it?" he asked huskily.

"A… egg beater." I told him and he looked at me in horror.

"Bella, how in the world could we use that while we-"he began but I cut him off with my hysterical laughing.

"While we what? Cook? That's what I was thinking about." I said and he growled at me.

"Fine." He pouted and motioned for me to continue reading. I laughed as he walked to our room to change. I started our meal which just happened to be Edward's and my favorite.

"You miss your bakery don't you?" he said from behind me. I spun around and looked at him, surprised.

"Well, yeah I guess." I told him. I didn't want him to feel bad about me having to leave it. The truth is I miss it a lot.

"Well, why don't you start one here." He suggested.

"Edward, do you have any idea how much that would cost in L.A?"

"Well, we have the money Bella. I know you miss it." He said and walked over to me, putting his hands on my waist. "Think about it, Juliet will be starting kindergarten soon. Promise me you will at least think about it." He asked and kissed my forehead.

He was right, by the time I would be able to do that we would be married. Also, I hate that I'm not able to contribute to the work load, and this would be perfect. He assured me many times that I didn't have to work if I didn't want to, but I like working. He has a great paying job, great investments, and a lot of his trust fund still. But I don't care if he was the richest man ever, or the poorest. Stuff like that doesn't matter. I really would like to go back to work. I hate just sitting around the house all the time.

"Ok."

"You'll do it?" he asked with a smile and I nodded. "One weekend, we can go look for place's." he said and I smiled.

"Ok, that sounds great. Oh, Alice called and said that everyone is coming here this weekend, and I told her that's fine. We still need to finish with all the wedding details."

"Ok, I can take the guys around L.A. while you girls finish." He said and went over and sat on the counter, watching me cook. Our wedding was going to be perfect. The color scheme was brown and emerald green. I had the most amazing dress, and the most amazing bride's maid's dresses.

We ate our dinner, then decided to go walk around downtown L.A. since it was most beautiful at sunset and night. We were walking hand in hand, just enjoying the sights, when I saw the cutest thing ever. "Edward! Look puppies!" I said and dragged a groaning Edward over. He wasn't a big fan of dogs.

"Awww they are so adorable." I said as I gazed at the baby yorkies in a pin outside the pet store.

"Yes, adorable." He muttered sarcastically and I hit his arm.

"Would you like to hold one?" The man who was selling them asked. I nodded my head vigorously. "Ok, feel free." He said and I picked up the cutest one. It was a girl and she had a tan face, and legs, but a black body. She even had a little gold bow tied in her hair.

"Look Edward, how can you resist that cute little face?" I said and held her in front of him. I put on my best pouty face. I really wanted one.

"Bella, don't do that. You know I can't resist that." he whined.

The man chuckled at us and said "They are from a rescue foundation. They have had all their shots." He told me.

"Baby please!! I really want one, and think about how happy Juliet would be." I pleaded with him. He took one look at me and caved.

"Ok, we can get one." He said and wrapped his arms around me while I squealed in a very Alice like manner.

"How much are they?" I asked the man.

"$200."

Edward paid the man, and we went inside to get the stuff we needed for her.

On our way home I could barely contain my excitement. "What should we name her?" I asked after I got her situated in the kennel she would stay in at night.

"Whatever you want Bella." he said with a frown while we walked to our room and lay on the bed.

"Do you really not want her?" I asked and felt bad because if he didn't want her, then we shouldn't have got her.

"It will just take some getting used to. I had a dog when I was little, and I didn't like it very much. She always peed in my shoes. For a month at school, everyone called me Pee-shoes Cullen."He said with a pout and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want me to take her back?"

"Of course not…but _you_ have to train her." He said with a chuckle.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I think you deserve a reward for being such a trooper." I said and straddled him.

His hand immediately when to my waist and he whispered, "Is that so?" I nodded and kissed him roughly. He rolled us over and was about to take my shirt off when the phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. and it was Juliet calling.

"Hello." I said out of breath.

"Hey momma." She said and broke out crying. Well Damn.


	21. I'm not ready

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I had a death in the family. I hope this chapter makes up for it…you'll see why. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a long story or not. I know there will defiantly be a sequel though. Once again reviews are my muse and they make me update faster!! Ok, on with the story!! **

_**Story I recommend for the week: The Curse of the Smiley by Hellopants**_

**Thanks,**

**DeadlyPrecious**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Daddy, will you make us pancakes?" Juliet's sweet voice asked. Juliet, Jane and I were in the living room watching cartoons while Bella was still asleep. Last night, Juliet had gotten scared at Jane's house because I'll admit, it's a little creepy. More like a castle than a house. So I went to go pick her up, and Jane came back with us because we didn't have the heart to breakup her first sleep over.

We all had decided that we would name our dog C.C. after the song, Crimson and Clover which we all happen to love. I mean who doesn't love Joan Jett? I still don't like the dog, but Bella and Juliet love her. "Of course. Chocolate Chip?"

"Yeah!!" they both yelled at the same time and jumped up and down. I laughed at them and walked into the kitchen to make their pancakes. I heard something fall upstairs, and I figured Bella must have gotten out of bed.

"You ok?" I called to her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just tripped!" she yelled back. I just chuckled at my clumsy fiancé and got back to cooking. I heard C.C. start barking then Bella yelling at her.

"No C.C. get back here!" she yelled and ran down the stairs. I looked down and saw the dog and my feet with something in her mouth. My heart stopped when I saw what it was.

**BPOV**

Oh no. Shit, he knows what it is. He bent down and picked it up out of her mouth. "Bella?" he asked with his poker face on. Oh no Oh no Oh no!!!!

"Yes Edward?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work…at all.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked and I saw a ton of emotions flash through his eyes. But not one of them was joy. What the hell was his problem?

"Yes," I whispered and looked down. I heard him flip the pancakes on two plates, and handed them to Juliet and Jane.

"Then maybe we should talk upstairs," he suggested, his poker face still in play and his voice emotionless. I nodded and walked upstairs, with him following me. I don't know why I was scared, but I was. Not of Edward, but of what he would say. Finally, we got to our room, and he shut the door.

"I thought you were on the pill," he said bluntly.

"I am, but you know it's not 100% effective," I reminded him. "So you're not happy?" I asked, the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. He's not the one who has to be pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I love the little peanut already, but it would be nice if he was a little more supportive.

"I don't know what I am Bella! We can't have a baby right now! We have the wedding coming up, my new job; you were going to start a business! And quite honestly, I'm not ready for a baby," he yelled and I cringed. He hardly ever yelled at me.

"Oh ok, so it's all about you now? Do you think I was ready when I had Juliet? No, I wasn't but I had to grow up Edward! Maybe that's what you need to do! Grow the fuck up because guess what, the baby is coming weather you are ready or not!" I yelled, and stormed out of the room. I grabbed my keys off of the entryway table, and went to my car. Our family got in yesterday, so I drove to their hotel.

Once I got there, I walked straight up to Alice's room. I knocked on the door frantically, and finally an angry looking Jasper opened the door.

"Bella?" he asked groggily. I almost felt bad for waking him, but I was too upset.

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying not to cry. He nodded his head and stepped out of the way. "Where's Alice?" I asked my tears once again about to spill over. I could tell he wanted to comfort me, but let it go since I needed Alice.

"In our room," he said and went into the living area, taking the hint that I needed to talk to her alone. I knocked on the door, and then walked in. I saw Alice taking off her sleeping mask that said "A diva needs her sleep".

"Bells? What's wrong?" she asked and panicked when she saw my face. "Wait, let me get Rose and Mom!" she said and called them. In a matter of 4 minutes, they were all in the room, and I was telling them what went down.

"What an ass!" Rose said, and then looked at Esme apologetically for insulting her son.

"No, you are right Rose. He is being an ass!" Esme said, rage clear in her features. She pulled me into a hug, and let me sob into her shoulder. I was close to a panic attack, but luckily they calmed me down, reminding me all this stress wasn't good for the baby. Damn, I'm having another baby.

"It would be nice to have one pregnancy where the father was actually happy," I stated with a frown.

"Oh Bells, I'm sure he's happy. Edward is weird sometimes," she tried to reason, but I shook my head vigorously.

"You didn't see his face Alice. I just hope I don't have to do this one by myself too," I said and looked up to see the worried faces of my three best friends.


	22. You never listen to me

**Don't hurt me!! Sorry I left you with such a big cliffy, but that's what keeps you wanting more right? Yay, I dyed my hair black!!! Hahaha. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! The last chapter was the one with the most reviews, and it's all because of you awesome reviewers!! I'm sorry to announce that the updates will be coming less frequently because I have to start school the 24****th****. Boo those whores.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

After staying at their hotel all day, I finally decided to go home at about 6:00. "Bella, how about I drive you home, and then I will get Juliet so you and Edward can talk?" Rose offered.

"That would be great," I told her and we climbed in the car.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure Edward is just scared. You know how he gets sometimes and you know that he loves you unconditionally," Rose said and I nodded.

When I walked in the door, I couldn't see anyone here. I walked into the living room and saw Edward hunched over on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Hey," I spoke softly and his head shot up. I looked at him and his eyes were rimmed in red and I could tell he has been crying and beating himself up for the way he acted this morning. The truth is we both could have handled it a lot more maturely.

"Bella," he whispered and got up. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe, but I don't care. I buried my face in his chest and broke down. He started stroking my hair and rubbing my back. He walked us over to the couch and we sat down next to each other. "I am so sorry Bella. You will absolutely never know how sorry. I just…I don't know I was scared. But that's no excuse," he said and looked down.

"Do you think you would have reacted differently if C.C. hadn't done that?"I asked him softly. I was running my fingers through his bronze hair while he thought about it. I still can't believe that happened, I mean what are the chances of that?!

"Yeah, probably," he admitted. He looked up at me and I saw all the pain and regret he had for the way he acted. I crawled over into his lap and kissed his cheek. He still wouldn't look up at me, so I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"I forgive you baby. It's in the past. The truth is, is that we both could have reacted differently, but we didn't and we can't change that. The truth is I'm scared too. I've done this before, but I'm still scared." I reasoned and he nodded. I kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you so much baby. Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" he asked absentmindedly playing with my hair.

I nodded and said "Yes, it's tomorrow. Try and get off work if you can." I really hoped he would come with me. When I was pregnant with Juliet, I only had Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and Rene to go with me. I know it sounds like a lot of people, but I still felt alone. The doctors never came out and judged me, but I could see it in their eyes. Jasper and I are the closest, so he took it the hardest.

"Of course love. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he grinned and hugged me tighter to him. "We should tell Juliet tonight. I bet she will be excited since she is always playing with baby dolls." He said and I agreed.

By the time Rose brought Juliet back, she was fast asleep, so we decided to wait and tell her in the morning. I was lying in bed, and I looked over at the clock. It read 3:00 am and I groaned. I had my head resting on Edward's chest, and his arms were around me. I lightly pushed on his chest and whispered "Edward!" he didn't respond, so I did it again, louder.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked groggily.

"Will you go to sonic and get me a smoothie?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, it's three in the morning," he groaned. Time to whip out the big guns. Lucky for me I can make myself cry. "Oh Bells, shhh don't cry, I'll go get it," he said and inwardly smiled. He rolled out of bed, and got his shoes on.

"Thank you baby," I told him and lied back down. He just grunted at me and walked out. My hands trailed down to my stomach and I smiled to myself. I had a little, but distinct baby bump. Finally after about 20 minutes, Edward came back with my smoothie.

I took a sip of it, and then stared at him in horror. "You got me strawberry!?!?!!?" I screamed at him.

"D- Don't you like strawberry?" he stuttered and started backing away from me.

"I told you I wanted peach," I retorted.

"No you didn't, you just said you wanted a smoothie," he argued and I glared at him. I started crying for real this time and through my book at him. It hit him smack in the eye, but I didn't care at that point.

"You never listen to me!!!" I wailed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

**EPOV:  
**This was going to be a long few months…

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Hahah Emotional Bella strikes!!! Poor Edward!!! If you have any crazy pregnancy stories, then please tell me and I'll put them in the story!! So, let's try and get to 300 reviews??? Thanks!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all,

Im very sorry to tell you this, but I will not be continuing my stories. I have been so busy with all of my friends and school and clubs its insane. Also, ive kinda lost my passion for writing. I really want to thank all of you for being so awesome though.

If any of you are interested in continuing any of my stories EXCEPT skyway avenue and with love, please contact me and state your reasoning for wanting to do so. The reason I won't let anyone continue skyway avenue or with love is because they are my babies, and maybe one day I will continue them. Thanks so much.

I love you all very much.

DeadlyPrecious.


End file.
